Chōzetsu ☆ Dynamic!!
go_dFX2Unt8 , performed by , is the first opening for Dragon Ball Super. It ran from episodes 1 to 76. It was succeeded by Limit-Break x Survivor. It was also later used in the thirty-ninth episode of Dragon Ball Super, during Son Gokū's battle with Hit. Lyrics Rōmaji Itsuka Togireta Yume no Tsuduki Hajimeyo Hoshi wo Tsunagete Sora ni Tobira Kake baii Arata na Sutegi wa Kami ni idomu basho Kyoretsu! Moretsu! Dainamikku! Let's go! Go! Daipanikku! Makeru to Tsuyoku Naru Minohodo Shirazuniwa Kokai toka genkai taka naimon Sozetsu! Chōzetsu! Dainamikku! Let's go! Yes! Renda Kikku! Abisete Mushaburui Suge koto ga Matterundaze English Don't you wanna dream again？ Now it's calling for me Go back to the start Wishing on the starlights In the sky, let's paint a door for tomorrow Just step on the new stage Don't be shy Gonna take the challenge of god Kyo-Let's☆Mo-Let's☆Dynamic！ Let's！ Go！ Go！ Big panic！ I don't care bout limit, no regret Make me tougher even though I lose Nothing' gonna stop me no mo' Try me So-Zets☆Cho-Zets☆Dynamic！ Let's Go！ Yes！ Give a kick！ Keep on going Power pumpin' up Something greater waiting not so far away Tears are falling from my eyes They are telling me don't ever give it up Something's burning in my heart I don't know why but it keeps me going now You know it's the reason of my life Wanna live with passion to shine Hey, gonna bang a gong and I bring it C'mon！ The danger game, I don't mind Enjoy fighting！ No matter what I keep on movin' faster Sparking！ Kamehameha Kyo-Let's☆Mo-Let's☆Dynamic！ Let's！ Go！ Go！ Big panic！ I don't care bout limit, no regret Make me tougher even though I lose Nothing' gonna stop me no mo' Try me So-Zets☆Cho-Zets☆Dynamic！ Let's Go！ Yes！ Give a kick！ Keep on going Power pumpin' up Something greater waiting not so far away Waku-Waku more supa dupa say Something wonderful, not so far away Everything gon' be supa dupa yeah Characters The characters in order of appearance: * Son Goten * Son Gokū * Chi-Chi * Muten Rōshi * Chaoz * Oolong * Tenshinhan * Pu'ar * Yamcha * Bulma * Trunks * Vegeta * Son Gohan * Videl * Majin Bū * Bee * Mark * Kulilin * Marron * Number 18 * Piccolo * Vados * Whis * Champa * Beerus * Gotenks * Shenron * Jaco Teirimentenpibosshi (Version 2 only) * Freeza (Version 3 only) * Sorbet (Version 3 only) * Tagoma (Version 3 only) * Shisami (Version 3 only) * Botamo (Version 4 only) * Cabba (Version 4 only) * Frost (Version 4 only) * Hit (Version 4 only) * Magetta (Version 4 only) * Monaka (Version 4 only) * Gokū Black (Version 5 only) * Mai (Future) (Version 5 only) * Pan (Version 5 only) * Trunks (Future) (Version 5 only) * Mai (Version 5 only) * Pilaf (Version 5 only) * Shu (Version 5 only) * Zamasu (Version 5 only) Category:Songs Category:Openings